Allouette: France x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: You find yourself bored on the beach... Until you meet a quite interesting Frenchman with the most beautiful blue eyes.


_Alouette: France x Reader_

The beach was quite boring as far as you were concerned. Burning sun. Loud little kids. You sighed and closed your eyes. Why did you come here in the first place? You didn't know either. None of your friends were here. Nothing much to do. Sighing yet again, you started to pack up your things so you could go home. Suddenly, though, a stream of foreign language flowed softly into your ear. It caught your attention, and you turned. Not too far away, a young man sat on a blanket holding up a small mirror, speaking rapidly in what sounded like French. There was nobody it seemed he could be having a conversation with, in fact, most of of the other beach-goers were keeping their distance from him, so that meant he was talking to himself. You were about to go on with your business, but he sensed your presence and turned. A bit of pink lightly dusted his cheeks, but it stopped when he saw you.

"Ohonhonhon... What do we have here?" His European language was quickly replaced by an accent to match as he scoped you out. You, however, didn't notice his voice, and instead were lost in his sky blue eyes. They were the most beautiful shade you had ever seen, and had so much depth that it seemed the blue nirvana never ended. You slightly shook your head to clear your thoughts, and saw that he was motioning for you to come sit next to him. You nodded, and did so.

"My, my, what a _belle jeune femme._" Only now did you notice anything besides his eyes. He obviously took pride in his appearance, his blonde hair kept a shiny golden color and his skin as clear as the sky that day. You blushed at his complement, looking down only for a short while before staring back up at his amazing eyes. They swirled with emotion, and the way the light reflected off of them, it looked like they emitted their own illuminance.

"Madame, are you alright?" He slightly caressed the bottom of your chin, causing you to snap back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok... Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask your name." He chuckled slightly, and his French accent once again graced your ears.

"Franc... is. Francis. My name is Francis." He came off a little strangely, due to his stumbling over words. It almost seemed as though he were about to say France. "And you, madame?" You answered his question, and he lightly kissed your hand. "What a beautiful name to match such a beautiful young woman~" You once again blushed profusely, and he smiled. "You can't deny the truth." You really couldn't resist accents, especially French ones, and his was thick. Paired with his eyes, it seemed that he was irresistible.

"Well, I-I really have to go, now..." You began to stand up, but his hand remained on your arm as he looked up at you with the most convincing puppy eyes you've ever seen.

"So soon? We just met... Oh well, I guess I'll have to stay here alone..." You were torn. You really had to leave, you weren't just lying to escape the awkwardness, but on the other hand... Biting your lower lip, you sat back down next to him. Francis beamed, his aforementioned blue eyes glowing even brighter than before. Oh well, you didn't have to leave _quite _yet. You figured it would be alright if you spent just a little time with him...

~I didn't want to write mass amounts of dialogue, so have a time skip~

Hours had passed, though it had only seemed like a few minutes. Time really did fly when you were talking and laughing with Francis. He was really interesting, and you still couldn't get over his accent or his eyes. The sun was beginning to set, and you realized that you had indeed spent almost all day with him.

"Oh, wow, I'd really like to stay and talk, but I'm really really late. My mom probably already called the police... Sorry Francis... Hey, I have an idea, meet me tomorrow, same place, same time?" He nodded, but his spectacular blue eyes carried immense amounts of sadness at your leave.

You kept to your promise, though, and you met him at the same beach the next day. It soon became a weekly habit, and you found yourself slowly falling in love with him. At one point, your life was steadily going downhill, but he stayed with you through it all. On one particularly bad day, you arrived at your meeting spot, and he was waiting, whistling a suspiciously familiar tune. Soon you figured out that it was Alouette, a little French nursery rhyme about a chicken you learned in your early childhood. You sat down next to him, and began to sing along. He smiled, and continued with the whistling. His arm slowly travelled through the air towards you, and he flinched slightly before resting it on your shoulder. He always had a knack at telling when you were in a bad mood, and you accepted the gesture. You snuggled into him, and slowly started to cry.

"Sssh, sssh..." You shifted so your head was resting gently in his lap, and he started petting your hair. He carried on the tune, but this time switched to singing instead.

"Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai..." Slowly it lulled you to sleep, and he smiled gently. "Bonne nuit, ma belle madame..."*

**Author's Note:**

Yes, this was inspired by  art/Iceland-x-Reader-Swings-383160463 halfway though, I mean, with the meeting place thing. Also, in case you couldn't figure it out, *"Goodnight, my beautiful madam..."


End file.
